Esperanza
by AsH HewLett
Summary: Porque él se había convertido en un guerrero, un hombre menos egoísta que tenía la responsabilidad de cambiar el futuro. Y todo había sido gracias a ella, a la única capaz de alzarse en contra de su hermana y a la vez darle la esperanza de vivir que debía proteger a toda costa. Two-Shot. Timmy X Tootie (Inspirado en el capitulo: "Cazadores de canales")


Timmy &amp; Tootie

* * *

**_Los padrinos mágicos con mera propiedad de Butch Hartman. Para lo único que utilizo sus personajes son para hacer un fic, hecho por una fan, para fans. No gano nada con esto, por lo que me descargo de responsabilidad. En lo que respecta a la historia, es obra mía._**

* * *

**_Esperanza._**

Apretó sus labios con fuerza, sintiendo el aroma denso de aquel refugio, si es que esa pocilga pueda a llegarse a denominarse como tal. Las paredes estaban con severas manchas de humedad, e inclusive él podía escuchar una tenue gotera caer en una esquina y el ruido de las ratas que arañaban el techo en busca de algo de comida.

El hambre se hacía notar todos los días, he inclusive en esos asquerosos animales que compartían junto con ellos, ese refugio. Sin embargo, no fueron esos ruidos los que los mantenía a en silencio, tanto él como la delgada mujer sentada en ese viejo colchón maltratado, parecían no respirar al escuchar esa voz carente de razón y con el oscuro tinte de la maldad.

Frente a ellos, posada sobre una mesa que era lentamente cubierta por los hongos de la humedad, se encontraba una vieja radio que AJ había logrado rescatar de las ruinas y que en esos momentos soltaba la fría y chillona voz de su dictadora: Vicky. Era una verdadera ironía, pensar que ese demonio de cabello rojizo una vez fue tanto la hermana como la mujer a su lado, y por su parte su niñera.

Él impasible, mantenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mientras que sus labios se apretaban a la vez que un ceño fruncido se iba convirtiendo en una mueca amarga. Su rostro con los años, había adoptado una expresión permanente, molestia, impotencia. El discurso monótonamente armado, carente de razón, siguió arañando la pared y sus oídos, sin embargo, él se movió para quedar sobre una rodilla frente a ella.

Sus delgadas piernas cubiertas por una viaja pollera gris, que las polillas se habían encargado de dejar leves agujeros rotosos, temblaban. Compitiendo con sus labios que luchaban con soltar un sollozo siendo mordidos por esos blancos dientes perfectos. Sin duda los frenillos que uso desde niña le dejaron una dentadura perfecta.

El hombre la observo por un momento, posando una mirada leve sobre aquellas heridas que eran cubierta por unas cicatrices de esposas que por años lucho por qué no causaran tanto efecto en él, pero lo hacían, la culpa lo cubría cuando las observaba en momentos como aquellos en donde ella las dejaba ver al no usar mangas largas. Vicky, no había tenido misericordia con nadie, ni siquiera con su propia hermana.

Sus fríos ojos azules se posaron sobre su humilde figura— Debo hacerlo Tootie, no me quedara de otra. Nuestro futuro está en juego y sino la detengo ella no se detendrá— Atrapo sus manos, acariciando su suave piel con la yema de su dedo— Y tarde o temprano nos encontrara…

El comunicador, en donde la voz de Chester resonaba a lo lejos, temblaba en sus manos— Ellos jamás entenderán tu traición…Lo sabes. ¿Verdad?— Dijo tratando de mostrar indiferencia aunque su voz rota señalaba otra cosa.

La observo en silencio, en aquella penumbra que los cubría, donde las sirenas de alerta recorrían las calles de ese barrio en ruinas. Se veía tan delicada y frágil, ni siquiera una sombra de la mujer fuerte y calculadora, que se encargo de mover la revolución junto con él en contra de la peli roja.

Admiraba el valor que había tenido en ese momento. Siendo la hermana de su dictadora, el revelarse de la manera en la que lo hizo ella, una muerte segura era lo que le esperaba, si los chicos y él no la hubiesen rescatado a tiempo de aquella celda que se encontraba, cuando su hermana había descubierto que fue ella, la que había movido esa rebelión justo debajo de sus narices.

Pero a pesar de eso, el peligro que Vicky representaba para su vida, ella lo hizo. Se enfrento a su hermana contra todos sus miedos.

Sus ojos azules se encontraron con esas dos gemas color turquesa que lo observaban en silencio.

—No tengo a nadie de mi familia, Vicky se encargo de asesinarlos a todos…He inclusive a personas que no logro recordar. Pero sé que fueron importantes para mí...—Su mano busco esa mejilla húmeda que enrojecida era recorrida por lagrimas trasparentes. Una mueca amarga se poso en su rostro al decir lo último, antes de que sus ojos mostraran un sentimiento que a lo largo de los años había dejado de estar en esa mirada de niño, y que en la actualidad era plenamente dedicada para ella.

Tootie le dieron ganas de llorar a toda voz, desgarrar su garganta en sollozos lastimeros. Desde su más tierna niñez, ella siempre deseo ver esa mirada en él, pero ahora en ese ambiente, en ese entorno y contexto, en esa situación...Esa mirada rompía su corazón.

Su frente cálida se poso sobre la suya, haciendo que ella no pudiera evitar soltar un sollozo contra su rostro.

—Eres todo lo que me queda…Y no estoy dispuesto a perderte…—Una tibia mano calluda recorrió su mejillas, para correr un rebelde mechón de cabello color azabache, hasta posarlo detrás de su oreja.

Una sonrisa dulce recorrió sus firmes labios, al eclipsar a la niña que estaba enamorado de él en la niñez, con esa mujer que en esos momentos posaba sus ojos en él. Había cambiado mucho…¡Hombre! Él también había cambiado. Era irónico pensar que él en un pasado deseaba que ella se alejara de él lo más pronto posible, pero que ahora deseaba quedarse en ese lugar…A su lado.

Había adelgazado mucho, encierro en conjunto con las miserables condiciones de vida a la que eran expuestos. Hicieron desaparecer a la fuerza de aquella pequeña niña enamorada que le pedía una cita, y aun a pesar de los rechazos, su terquedad era imbatible. Y que él, embellecido por una belleza falsa, frívola, había ignorado todo el tiempo.

La niña, se había convertido en una mujer, que había olvidado como sonreír.

Él, era un guerrero, y se encargaría de volver esa sonrisa a su rostro, porque a esa mujer de cabellos oscuros como la noche que los solía rodear, le debía mucho más que un simple "_Gracias_", sino que le debía un futuro, uno donde tanto él como ella fueran felices, sin tener que sobrevivir entre un entorno fúnebre que poco y nada tenía para ofrecerles.

La beso suavemente, saboreando esos labios resecos sedientos de amor y agua. Le sabían a gloria, a esperanza…

Ella lo abrazo, rodeando sus delgados brazos por encima de sus hombro. Mientras que el la abrazo por esas fina cintura, evitando rotundamente a prestarle atención a aquellos huesos que le helaron la piel. Como siempre ella prefería donar las generosas raciones de comida que él le dejaba para que consumiera, a los niños o ancianos que vivían en el refugio.

Porque ella no era una mujer egoísta. Ella era la persona más bondadosa y amable que una vez él conoció.

—Quédate a mi lado, Timmy— Sonrió ocultando su rostro en las hebras azabaches, que caían como una lacia cascada hasta por debajo de su cintura. La dulzura con la cual decía su nombre, no había cambiado, seguía siendo la misma niña cuando pronunciaba su nombre.

Cerro sus parpados susurrando las palabras que ella siempre quiso escuchar en su niñez, antes de dar un golpe seco en un punto de su nuca y dejarla recostada sobre aquella viaja cama. La miró una última vez antes de caminar hacia su destino: Tratar de detener a Vicky, cueste lo que cueste.

Porque él se había convertido en un guerrero un hombre, menos egoísta que tenía la responsabilidad de cambiar el futuro, que tenía la responsabilidad de cambiar el futuro. Y todo había sido gracias a ella, a la única capaz de alzarse en contra de su hermana y a la vez darle la esperanza de vivir que debía proteger a toda costa.

* * *

_**Bueno este two-shot, fue escrito basándome en el capítulo de "Cazadores de canales". Ese mundo apocalíptico que muestra el Timmy del futuro, me llama mucho la atención sobre todo porque es Vicky la causante de que el mundo se encuentre en esas condiciones.**_

_**Tootie, a pesar que en los últimos capítulos que están emitiendo en la actualidad (Donde es demostrada como una acosadora, mitad loca) en ese capítulo me resulto interesante la manera en la que actuó. Desde siempre, ella demostró ese odio hacia su hermana, y mi imaginación me lleva a pensar que si Vicky hubiese dominado el mundo en un futuro. Ella sería la primera en revelarse contra ella, así como sucedió en ese capítulo en donde ayudo a los padres de Timmy a descubrir a Vicky, importándole poco el miedo que su hermana implantaba en los demás niños. **_

_**Sobre Timmy, ese Timmy del futuro, mostro ser muy maduro, menos egoísta y bastante humanitario, por lo que desde mi opinión no cambie mucho la personalidad malcriada que desde niño tuvo. Tanto AJ como Chester, se muestras vivos en el futuro, por lo que no descarto la idea de que Tootie pudo haber estado viva en ese futuro. **_

_**Estos dos hacen buena pareja, si lo observas desde un punto futuro. Cuando ambos hayan madurado lo suficiente para verse el uno al otro, además del hecho que ame la apariencia de los hijos de Timmy. **_

_**Espero no haberlos aburridos, pero necesitaba aclarar estos puntos. **_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar. C:**_


End file.
